I Star
by madely
Summary: Sonny guest starrs on Mackenzie Falls and gets caught between them...Will she ever live? Hey guys, my summaries don't pull you in but the story definitetly will! Read!
1. Chapter 1

"Sonny, can I speak to you alone for a second?" Marshal asked from the doorway. I walked out of the prop house and followed Marshal to his office.

"Ok, I am going to get to the point but Mr. Condor wants you to guess star on Mackenzie Falls this week," Marshal said looking expectantly at me.

"What, why?" I asked trying to keep my voice from a shout.

"Because, last month when Chad guest starred we had over three million hits. Mr. Condor thinks it would be good for Mackenzie Falls if you guest starred too," He said.

"Why, that would just put them even father ahead of us! Chad's egotistical head would explode!" I said waving my hands in motions.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but it wasn't my decision, it was Mr. Condor's. If you want to talk to him about it, go ahead and get yourself fired. And for the next week, just ignore the silly rivalry that goes between your shows. Everything will work out," He said trying to reassure me.

"Marshal," I said. I sounded like a two year old who didn't get what she wanted.

"Sonny. I am serious. This could be a break for you. People could see you act in drama instead of comedy and maybe offer you movie rolls. Try to be positive and do your best!" He said scooting his chair behind his computer.

"Okay, I will but I have some questions," I said sitting down.

"Fire," He said looking back at me.

"I need the script, where do I stay, what about this week's So Random episode and have you already told my cast?" I asked listing off the things that were on my top priorities.

"Okay, the script will be delivered to your new guest room over at Mackenzie Falls, room number twenty-two. The producer Rick will show you around. Your cast doesn't know but they will understand, and this week's episode will be "I Can Rock" so you won't have to act for it," He said turning back to the computer. I didn't have a part in the "I Can Rock" sketch anyway.

"Okay, what should I bring to the Falls?" I asked.

"Nothing, they will fit you for everything over there," He said. The phone started ringing; my cue to leave. I walked back to the prop house and told my cast. They owed and awed and said their sorry's. We walked to the cafeteria and got some fro-yo's and sat down.

"So Sonny, do you know what character you will be playing?" Nico asked me.

"Nope, don't have a script yet," I said taking a bite of the frozen dessert. Tawni started laughing outrageously loud.

"What Tawni?" I looked at her peculiarly.

"They probably made you Chad's make-out partner for the show. I mean, a romance going on and off screen would make you and him and Mack Falls the most known people/show in the world!!!" She shrieked banging on the table.

"Yeah right Tawni and second, if I was his make-out partner," I put air quotes around the make-out part, "It would only be on screen romance," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you guys flirt all the time," She said.

"No, I hate him," I said walking over and throwing out the now empty fro-yo cup. "Any one coming back to the prop house with me?" I asked looking back to my cast.

"Be right there!" They all said at once. I walked back to the prop house to see Chad lying across the couch.

"So, you really do hate me?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes, I said walking over to the counter and sitting down.

"Oh, I just thought I was going to enjoy working with you, that's all," He said walking away.

"Really?" I said for some odd reason, my spirits were soaring.

"No," He chuckled and walked out. Hurt tore at me; something I hadn't felt since my ex boyfriend Jesse from Wisconsin. I tried to hide it with a toothy grin as my cast mates walking in laughing about something. They didn't noticed my pain; phew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Any ideas or feedback!? Enjoy!**

"Hello?" I said picking up my phone.

"Hey Sonshine, I am waiting outside," My mom said.

"Kay, I'll be right there!" I said then hung up. I grabbed my purse and walked through the doors. I ran to the old red truck that was humming in the parking lot and stepped in.

"How was your day?" she said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Good, you?" I asked turning on the radio.

"Fine, I will be flying to Orlando tomorrow for some conference meetings so I will be gone for about a week," She said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"I also heard that you will be guest starring on Mack Falls!" My mom said. Is it just me or has she been skipping from topic to topic?

"Yeah," I said my voice dropping from cheery to sour.

"Why is that bad?" She asked as we pulled into the parking garage for my apartment building.

"Because Chad is there," I said stepping out of the car.

"Do you really hate Chad that much sweetie?" She said giving me a weird look.

"I don't know. Lately he has been trying I think to bug me to death and get under my skin!" I said my voice rising in volume.

"Calm down, I bet he likes you," She said.

"Ew! I hate him," I said making barf noises.

"You just said you didn't know," She said again. Why does she have to be a mind reader?

"Okay, fine, haha you got me but I don't like him okay?" I said looking at her. "Sonny, face it, you like him. Every time you talk about him you smile as long as it isn't about him bugging you. You talk about him all the time, when ever he texts you, you blush, and the way you tell me he acts indicates he likes you," She said opening the apartment door. She was about to continue but I stopped her.

"How could I like that egotistical teen jerk-throb who thinks he is king of the world?" I asked looking at her as I plopped don on the couch.

"Because you are smiling," She said walking into her bedroom. I realized I had a small grin on my face. Something only she could notice; of course.

* * *

I walked into the studio twenty minutes early mentally preparing myself for the day ahead of me. As I reached studio two, I was greeted by their producer, Rick.

"Nice to meet you Sonny," He said shaking my hand.

"Hi," I said timidly as he led me to my room.

"This is your room, and here is your script," He said leaving me in my room. I instantly started flipping through the script to see what part I would be playing. My character's name was Summer. She was Portlyn's cousin. She would be visiting Portlyn and Mackenzie meets her. They fall in love. Blah, blah, blah; too much drama and make out scenes. I walked through the doors of my new dressing room to find Rick.

"Rick, I don't like my character and I definitely don't want to be Chad's love interest," I said hoping he might change the script.

"Sorry kiddo, but we have already told press and besides, Mr. Condor thought that it would bring in big money," He said and started walking away.

I ran and caught up with him.

"Well, could you at least cut out the intimacy scenes?" I said just realizing that was in the script.

"I'm sorry but I am the director, not the boss," he said walking away again. I huffed realizing how long of a week it was going to be. The script was very long but I only really had about thirty lines. The rest was me and Chad either kissing or talking while in bed. This really was a dramatic adult show. I could see why Chad might think So Random was immature. Not that I agree, definitely not. But I was nervous and scarred. At that moment, I realized something else; Chad was going to see me dressed in a bra and underwear. What. The. Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy =)**

"Sonny," Chad said walking into my new dressing room.

"Chad, didn't you ever learn to you know, knock," I said putting my make-up on the huge vanity in the corner.

"No," He said looking around my room. For a swift second, he looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked looking expectantly at him, placing my hands on my hips.

.C.P.O.V.

I for some reason was ticked off at Sonny, not her personally but her physical appearance. Something seemed to be off. Her shirt was tighter than usual, making her look kind of hot. I can't believe I just thought that. I had a weird urge to want to have my hands on her hips…just where her's were right now. Weird.

S.O.P.V.

"Hello? Chad?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked after checking me out for like a minute then stepped out of his trance.

"Hello, Sonny, what?" He said.

"I will just pretend you didn't check me out. Anyways, what did you want?" I asked plopping on the couch that was in the middle of the room.

"First, I didn't check you out, second, we are doing a table read in five," He said walking out. I could have swore his cheeks were tinted pink. I walked to the set and found the entire Mack Falls cast sitting in chairs in a circle talking. I walked over to them sitting down on one that said Sonny on the back. They were talking about their Christmas Special that was coming up.

"Oh, hi, you must be Sonny, I am Ferguson," A very attractive guy sitting next to me said. He had brown hair that was spiked up in the front with bright green eyes.

"Hi, I am Sonny," I said shaking his hand which he instantly held. My cheeks burned red. I gently pulled my hand out of his grasp smiling at him but feeling a little uncomfortable but attracted to him at the same time.

"A little too strong Fergie," A brown haired girl whispered in Ferguson's ear. I giggled a bit as his face flashed red and he looked away.

"Hi, I am Portlyn, and that's my brother Ferguson," She said sitting down by me.

"Hi," I smiled beaming at her. She looked super nice.

"Settle down everyone, time for a read through," Rick said calling attention to the cast. We read through it as Rick corrected small things as we spoke. At the end, Rick congratulated me saying I was really good and dismissed us for lunch. We were done for the rest of the day, just had to memorize my lines. I ran to my real dressing room and found Tawni in front of her vanity.

"Hey Tawni!" I said.

"Hey Sonny," She said looking over at me.

"How was the "I Can Rock" sketch?" I asked trying to start a conversation with her.

"Good, what about Mack Falls?" She said looking at me.

"It was okay. I have to play Chad's sex partner. Even worse then make-out partner!" I said huffing my shoulders.

"Ha, I knew it! And let me guess, you need some Tawni Tips?" She said reading my mind.

"Some of those might help," I said smiling a toothy grin.

"Just face it, you like him and it will all fall into place," She said.

"That is a Tawni Tip?" I said shocked she would tell me that.

"Yes, because it is so obvious that you like him and he likes you. It won't be hard. Just pull yourself out of denial," She said shrugging what she said off like it was nothing.

"I am so not in denial," I said my voice shooting up much higher than normal.

"Right," Tawni said all too knowingly.

"What ever," I said huffing out. Was she right? Did I like him? Did he like me? A farm girl from Wisconsin?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we were going to start filming. I walked into the studio arriving at my dressing room. I changed into the skirt and vest not liking how much off my body it showed. I continued memorizing my lines for about twenty minutes until Chad walked in.

"Time to film," He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Kay, be there in a sec," I said. Chad hadn't left; he was caught there looking at me. Not my face but my legs. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Move it," I said pointing towards the door.

"Nice legs Munroe," He smirked at me. I kicked him in the shin and walked off towards set. I arrived to the huddled group that broke apart when I arrived.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Portlyn.

"Oh, nothing," She said giggling. Ferguson walked up behind her as she headed off to the snack table.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" He said trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing really, you?" I said.

"Just chilling, I was wondering if you wanted to go to my movie premier with me?" He said. His looked nervous as a blush crept over his face.

"Oh yeah you starred in My Upstairs Attic, I heard about it. Um, sure," I said looking.

"Great, I will pick you up around seven on Saturday, okay?" He said.

"Okay, one thing, what should I wear?" I said.

"Something formally casual," He said.

"That makes sense," I said and we both started laughing.

"Everyone, scenes two, places," Rick said. We all scurried off to our places. Chad and Portlyn stood in the hallway set by the lockers. They talked as I waited.

"Oh, and that is my cousin," Portlyn said cueing me onto set. I walked up to her and looked at Chad.

"Hi, I am Summer," I said looking at Chad.

"I am Mackenzie," Chad said taking my hand and kissing it.

"I will be back, there is Devon. See ya!" Portlyn said walking off set.

"Care to take a walk with me?" Chad said.

"Won't we be missing school?" I said acting to care.

"I own this school; I can skip when I want. Why don't you come?" Chad said fully in character.

"Okay," I said. We walked around the sets, acting as to be flirting. I ran flawlessly through my lines. My character Summer was falling in love with Mackenzie and Mackenzie was supposedly falling under the charm of Summer. Cheesy if you ask me!

"We should hang out again Summer," Chad said.

"Yeah, we should," I said. This was the part where I am supposed to kiss Chad's cheek. I looked up at Chad and gently leaned in and kissed his cheek. I leaned back as Rick called cut.

"Absolute magic! Perfect~ I am so impressed! Good work Sonny!" He said. I stepped off stage and got a chocolate covered strawberry. I popped it in my mouth as Chad walked up to me.

"So, you going to the movie premier with Ferguson?" He said.

"Yeah, why do you care?" I said looking at him. His hair fell in his face and it looked good.

"Just saying he really is a jerk to girls," Chad said.

"Why would you say that, you don't have a date or something?" I said smirking that Chad would care.

"I am not going but I a warning you," He said. Whatever. Whoa, was he jealous? I smirked at the though.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the cafeteria after rehearsing scene two and headed towards Tawni and Nico.

"Hey guys," I beamed at them.

"Hey Sonny, how's Mack Falls?" Nico asked as Grady plopped down next to him, eating a pickle.

"Boring, over dramatic, boring," I said.

"Fun, I heard you are going on a date with Ferguson," Nico said looking over at the Fall's table eyeing Ferguson.

"Oh, no not a date, just a movie premier. He is nice but I barely know him and I don't like him," I said catching myself from saying YET. Ferguson was attractive and seemed really nice and funny.

"Sonny," Chad said walking over to his table.

"Chad," I said.

"Flirts," Tawni said standing up and walking up towards the lunch line. Chad and I both eyed her then glanced at each other.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a flirt," Chad said popping his jacket.

"And I don't flirt with jerks," I said following Tawni to the lunch line. Chad didn't respond, probably knowing that I was right. Lunch flew by, and so did the rest of Mackenzie Falls. Chad didn't but in to any of my conversations (thankfully) and Ferguson and I hung out a bit more. He seemed to be a reasonable person. I think I might actually like him. Once rehearsal was over, I headed off to my dressing room, grabbing my purse and changing. I walked out of the closet when Chad walked in.

"Hey Sonny," He said.

"Oh, hey Chad," I said. An awkward silence followed after that as I tidied up my room and grabbed my belongings.

"So, what's up?" He said obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Let's cut to the point, what do you want?" I said in a more bitchier tone than I had meant.

"Angry much?" He said chuckling.

"No, tired and ready to get home," I said walking out the door. He followed like a lost puppy.

"Oh, well, then I'll see you tomorrow," Chad said. Very weird. That was the first conversation I had ever had with Chad where he didn't talk about himself. Ferguson appeared out of no where and started talking to me.

"Hey Sonshine," He said walking with me.

"Hey Ferguson," I said smiling at him.

"How was your first day at Mack Falls?" He said opening the door for me to the parking lot. A breeze of cold air hit me and I shivered.

"It was good and tiring," I said sighing.

"Are you cold?" He said.

"A little," I said admitting it. He took off his coat and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said smiling up at him. We walked over to my old truck. I leaned against it as we continued talking.

"Yeah no problem. So," He said looking at me.

"So," I said giggling as he searched for words. "Let me see your phone," I said as he handed it to me. I put my number into his phone then handed it back to him.

"Thanks," He said.

"You may need it and I want yours," I said. He took my phone from my hand and entered his number. I smiled as he handed it back.

"Well, I should be going but I will see you tomorrow," I said opening the car door. He leaned off the car and watched me get in. I set my purse down then looked back at him. He looked kind of sad. I stepped back out and gave him a hug. He gladly wrapped his arms around me. We broke apart a couple seconds as I stepped back into the car. I waved bye as I pulled out. I arrived home. Then I realized I was still wearing his coat. I pulled out my phone texting him I still had his jacket. He texted back saying that it was fine. I said goodnight and I fell asleep into a peaceful and dreamless night.

C.P.O.V.

(Before Sonny leaves the studio)

After that awkward conversation with Sonny, I walked towards the parking lot after grabbing my stuff. I saw Sonny and Ferguson standing against her car talking. I stayed there, hidden by the window on the door and watched. Sonny seemed to be enjoying herself as she smiled and laughed a little. She seemed to be in a better mood then when she was talking to me. What does Ferguson have that I don't? Finally, she has to go, take that Fergie! She stepped into the car then stepped back out. She hugged him tightly. He hugged back. They stayed like that for a couple seconds. Then she left. My blood boiled and I was angry. I had already gotten over liking Sonny but now I, the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper is jealous all for one girl. What a night, being nervous, jealous, and liking a RANDOM. Wow, she has changed me. Too bad I am too late.

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Keep up the feedback and advice! As for one question I got, Sonny won't be having intimacy scenes on Mack Falls. I can't reveal the rest of the story but I know you will like it! Any advice on the chapters?**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Before you just say oh, its an author's note, please read what I have to say! After reading this, what do you think? I want your honest opinions and feedback! I am very thankful for any advice as well! Thanks for reading and for all the encouragement! I will keep updating! Thanks for reading!

Love,

Madely


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I stepped into the brisk cool air. I walked towards the studio doors and made my way to my room. After changing into my outfit and redoing my makeup, I headed down to my real dressing room. I stepped in seeing Tawni trying on outfits.

"Hey Tawni," I said walking over to her.

"Hey Sonny," She said stepping towards her mirror.

"So what's up?" I said.

"Nothing, I am going out with Chase," She said her voice dripping with excitement.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah he asked me last night!" She said as I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," I said opening the door. Ferguson stood there. I pulled him into a hug.

"Tawni, this is Ferguson!" I said.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but Sonny, filming," He said politely.

"No prob, have fun Sonny," She said smirking at me. I walked out of my room with Ferguson quickly following.

"How was your night?" He said.

"Good, actually. What about you?" I said walking around a corner.

"Fine," He said looking at me with a small grin.

"What?" I said.

"Oh nothing," He said blushing.

"Okay," I said slurring it. He gently and hesitantly slipped his arm around my waist. I moved closer to him. We walked onto set and Portlyn ran towards us.

"Good job bro! I didn't think you coul-" Portlyn started saying but then Ferguson ran his hand across his throat.

"What am I missing?" I asked looking at him.

"Go on, ask her," Portlyn encouraged.

"Not right now," Ferguson said his face turning a dark shade of pink.

"What did you want to ask?" I said. He stayed silent. "Please?" I said trying to sound flirty. It worked.

"I, um, I, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked after some stuttering. I stayed silent in thought for a little bit then decided my mind.

"Yes," I said with a confident smile.

"Good job Fergie!" Portlyn high-fived him then hugged me.

"Scenes one! Everyone places!" Rick boomed on a microphone. Chad appeared on set out of now where. I gave a small smile to him. He didn't even look at me. I wasn't in scene one so I walked off to the snack table. I grabbed a plate of fruits and added a doughnut and started eating some grapes.

……………………………………………

After they finished scene one I walked up to Ferguson. He stole some fruit off my plate as I started talking. "Good job with the scene," I said looking at him as he smiled.

"Thanks, you are up next for scene four," He said taking my plate as Rick motioned for me to come to him. Chad stood there intently as I glared at him.

"On the first day Sonny was here, she asked to cut the intimacy scenes and I have been thinking, since she is brand new to the cast and the show, lets wait, maybe she might join us, alright Chad? So for scene six, we are rewriting the scripts. You will get them tomorrow," Rick said. Chad looked unfazed; distant.

C.P.O.V.

Not fair!

S.P.O.V.

I was surprised with the news and happy. Chad didn't seem to have any emotion on his face. He was staring into space. I waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he still didn't respond. I tapped his shoulder. Nothing. Ferguson walked up to me with a glass of water in his hand. I grabbed it and dumped it on Chad.

"Hey, what was that for Sonny Monroe?" He yelled at me finally coming back to life.

"Sorry for messing up your perfect hair but you couldn't respond at al!" I said laughing at his expression. I clutched my sides in pain, laughing so hard. Chad walked off muttering something that sounded like "payback". Ferguson stood there for a second then joined along chuckling.

"You owe me a water," He said.

"Sorry, I had to do it," I said.

"Only you could do that to him anyways and it was pretty funny," He said laughing again.

C.P.O.V.

That stupid little random! How dare she dump water on me? Especially that punk Ferguson's water; probably has back wash in it! EW! She said she had to do it. She is going to pay because I HAVE to have revenge. I took a towel and dried my hair before adding some product. I heard her stupid annoying laugh outside my door, so I peeked through my peep hole. She was walking slowly with Ferguson, hand-in-hand talking. I guess it was true that they were dating. That jealousy feeling that I, Chad, Dylan Cooper absolutely hated returned to the pit of my stomach as I felt rejection stab me in the heart. Maybe Ferguson might pay a little too. I have a plan in store…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Ferguson won't be dieing anytime soon but Chad will get Sonny eventually……**

"Action!" Rick yelled. Scene four was my second scene with Chad.

"So Summer, do you want to come to my party tonight?" Chad asked playing Mackenzie.

"Sure, that would be great Mackenzie," I said trying to be flirty.

"I will pick you up at six, okay?" Chad said getting ready to exit set.

"Alright," I said smiling and giggling. Portlyn walked up next on set.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Talking," I said nonchalantly.

"That's cool," She said.

"Yeah, I am going to Mackenzie's house tonight for the party. Were you invited?" I asked trying to look innocent. Portlyn started giggling and laughing like crazy. "What?" I said.

"Oh nothing, just nothing. And no I wasn't invited," She said.

"Oh, do you want me to see if you can come?' I asked looking at her.

"Oh no just enjoy it. I bet he put it all up for you. Besides, Devon finally asked me out!" She said happily.

"Great! I gotta go, my mom is calling," I said pretending to talk to someone on my prop phone.

"Okay," Portlyn said as I exited. They continued the rest of the scene, where Portlyn talked to Mackenzie asking about the "party" which was just a way to have a date with Summer alone in his house. After that scene we went on break for the rest of the day, so I went back to my real dressing room.

"Hey Tawni, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just finished final rehearsal for tomorrow night's show!" She said turning to her mirror.

"That's great, so are you off for the rest of the day?" I said.

"Yep," She said.

"Maybe some shopping?" I asked hoping she'd say yes because I was extremely bored.

"Oh, you know it," She said. We walked out to her car and drove to the mall. We went to store after store, trying things on, buying things, and grabbing lunch on the way. After we couldn't carry anymore, we walked back out to her car and put the bags in the trunk. "You don't mind if I just drop you off at the studio do you?" Tawni asked; she really wanted to meet up with Chase for a date.

"No," I said hopping out and grabbing all my bags.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said driving out. I walked into my dressing room and started putting the bags into my changing closet, when I found a bouquet of flowers on my vanity. A small card said meet me in my dressing room, love Ferguson. I walked down to his room, and knocked on the door.

"Coming," He said and I heard footsteps. He opened the door and led me inside.

"Hey what did you want?" I said looking around. His room was clean, with blue walls and white carpet.

"Just a certain some one to hang out with," He said flashing a smile.

"Okay," I said plopping down on his bed. He flipped on the radio then sat down next to me.

"How was shopping?" He asked.

"Fun, but Tawni made me try on to many things," I said giggling a bit. I looked up at him. His deep green eyes met my eyes and he hesitantly moved closer to me. Our lips slowly brushed, him moving closer to me again. It was gentle and small but there wasn't a spark like there had been with my old ex-boyfriend, Andrew. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me forward, pressing me onto him. He slowly pressed his lips onto mine a bit harder. I broke off; why, I don't know.

"I am sorry, I'm sorry, I just, I don't know, it, I don't," I started stuttering. He jumped up and started rubbing my back.

"I am sorry, my fault, I little too much, sorry," He said taking the blame.

"It's okay," I said putting my face in my hands. Something felt off. Ferguson was an amazing, sweet, and talented guy who I think I like. But that didn't feel just right. Something was wrong and I couldn't make out what. I looked up at him, seeing disappointment written plain as day across his forehead. I got up and hugged him apologizing once again. He rubbed my back and said it was okay. I nodded and kissed his cheek, wanting to avoid what had just happened and left his room. So much for a normal day.

F.P.O.V.

"Port, what did I do wrong?" I asked scratching the back of my head and pacing. She sat there staring into space.

"I don't know. Sonny may have thought you guys moved too fast, she is the more innocent type," She said.

"You are right but I thought she liked me," I said frustrated. I really like Sonny and she is the only girl that has ever made me feel this way. Sure I have dated other people but I never felt like I had to have them. I was like putty in her hands.

"She does, just give her a bit of time to think and see what happens tomorrow," Portlyn said getting up.

"Okay, I will but what if she breaks up with me?" I said hoping Portlyn could actually give me some advice.

"She wont, Sonny is a sweet girl, and you are a good guy, besides, you have only been dating for like two days," She said leaving my dressing room.

"Yeah I guess," I said to myself, trying to convince myself.

**Hey reader/reviewers, Chad's plan is still to come so just review giving me feedback, advice on the story if I should change something, and most importantly your opinions! Thanks!**

**3 Madely!**


	9. Chapter 9

After eating a late dinner, I went into my room and thought about today's events. Barely any Chad to ruin it. The only thing that did was my stupid feelings. I went to bed that night accusing myself of dumb things, trying to make up for the guilt that sunk into my stomach. I felt awful for pulling away from Ferguson. The disappointed that was on his face and the sadness haunted my dreams all night. I woke, with cold sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked at the clock next to me. 3:45. I groaned and got up knowing I would never fall asleep after the nightmare I had just had about Ferguson. My stomach jerked and quenched; guilt swelling and burning at the sides of my stomach. I was scared for tomorrow; first, Ferguson. Second, kissing scenes between Chad and I. I walked over to my coffee maker and started a pot. I then walked back to my room and took a warm shower. I got out and choose an outfit for today. It was a red v-neck with a white cami and a black skirt. I walked back to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30. Long shower. I sat there thinking about what is going to happen today. I had gotten the revised edition of scene six which we would be filming today. It was mostly the date that was planned for Mackenzie's house and how we spend the night together. It would only be showing kissing scenes, leaving the suspense of the rest of the night to the viewers. I started making my breakfast and turned on the T.V. I turned to the Tween Weekly channel and started watching their most recent news. I took a bite of my cereal only to spit it right out.

"Channy? A close intern that works with Chad and Sonny at Condor studios says that they have a relationship that hasn't been recognized by the two, but the rest of the world has recognized it. You have been wondering about their love/hate relationship, well here is the scoop. Apparently Sonny Munroe has been dating Ferguson from Mack Falls. What a bummer? Well, that's were you are wrong. Apparently Sonny will be starring on Mack Falls on Friday's episode. They are rumored to be love interests and the close intern that has leaked this information says that they aren't acting on stage. So Sonny, who is it going to be? Ferguson or Chad? Until more information comes, this is your latest update!" Latina, the host said then it cut to commercials. I was so not into Chad!!! And what's up with the whole love/hate relationship! I like Ferguson, definitely not Chad. He is an egotistical, bipolar jerk! I could so not like that! My alarm clock started going off, I had forgotten to turn it off. I raced in and turned it off. I cleaned up my mess and fixed up my hair. After I finished perfecting my look, I grabbed my keys and left for the studio. I arrived promptly and walked in. Tawni was already there.

"Um, Tawni, might you know who that close intern is that leaked lies about me and Chad onto Tween Weekly?" I said already knowing it was her.

"Um, no, I don't," She said.

"Don't lie, why did you do it? It's al over online, T.V. and now Ferguson is going to hear about this! How will that make him feel?" I practically yelled. I was pacing angrily.

"Sonny, so what? Ferguson will probably understand, explain it to him. You just seemed to do a good job telling it to me. And I didn't lie," She said smirking.

"You just don't get it Tawn, this could really affect my relationship with him and now it looks like I am a two-timer!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"No it doesn't just chill, okay?" She said. She didn't even care that my love life could be over.

"Sonny, you are over reacting!" She said interrupting my thoughts. Was I over reacting?

"Whatever," I said then walked out. She had gone to far this time. I walked to my room at Mack Falls and slammed the door. I threw my stuff onto my bed and plopped down.

"Jeez Munroe! What's wrong with you?" Chad said flinging my door open.

"Go away Chad," I said.

"Well, you already woke me up so tell me," He said.

"How did I just wake you up?" I said. He wasn't in his pajamas, and his hair was perfect. Did I just think his hair was perfect?

"I fell asleep here last night," He said. He sat down next to me.

"Oh," I said softening up a little bit.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I said trying to dodge the subject he was poking at.

"I don't know," He said looking at me with pleading eyes. So I told him the story, every little detail except for how I felt about him or Ferguson.

"Well, what do you feel towards me or Ferguson?" He said after thinking about my situation.

"Do you think Tawni was right about me overacting?" I asked avoiding his question.

"You are avoiding my question," He said. Danget!

"So are you," I said.

"I asked first," He said.

"I asked second," I said countering back.

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper," He said smirking.

"And I am Sonny Munroe," I said.

"Nice to meet you," He said and we both started laughing. When we stopped he looked at me seriously again though, then asked me again.

"I don't know, okay?" I said looking for a reaction on his face.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this? Only because you don't know?" He asked. I was about answer him what but he leaned in. I felt his lips on mine and was utterly shocked at not the fact that he was kissing me, but the fact that I was kissing back.

C.P.O.V.

Ha! The plan worked. I knew she couldn't resist these lips. And now I know she likes me!

S.P.O.V.

I realized what I was doing, and I pulled away.

"Chad, please get out now," I said my voice gasping and shaking. He silently got up and walked out. I swore I saw a smile on his face. I couldn't believe what just happened. Maybe Tawni might just be right. But that isn't fair! Ferguson is so much better than Chad. How could I like Chad too? Ugh!!!

**Is it good? Should I fix something? Or add on? Thanks!**

**3 Madely!**


	10. Chapter 10

I went to make-up artists and my costume designer and got today's outfit and ran through my lines one more time. I hadn't seen Chad since this morning and Ferguson hadn't shown up to work yet. Rick called me up on stage as we began rehearsing scene six.

"Hey Summer," Chad said walking me to his car.

"Hey Mackenzie," I said stepping into the prop car. Chad turned the steering wheel, pretending to drive while the green screen showed backgrounds. We "arrived" as we walked onto another set.

"Wow, Mackenzie your home is beautiful," I said looking at the fake house.

"Thanks, you want to go in?" He said motioning towards the door to the next set.

"Okay," I said. We walked through it.

"Where is everyone?" I said trying to sound surprised and peculiar.

"Well, this party is between you and me," He said, chuckling. I thought this scene was even worse. Way to weird and cheesy.

"Oh, okay," I said fluttering my eyelashes.

"Come to the kitchen. I made dinner," He said leading me onto yet another set. I followed him. It was actual Italian food so we got to eat it as we ran through our lines. Rick had us start over a few times which I had no idea why but finally we got passed the eating portion.

"Can I see the rest of your house Mackenzie?" I said.

"Sure," He said leading to his "room." I walked in and sat on the bed. He sat next to me.

"I like it," I said looking at my toes.

"Thanks," He said. He pulled my chin up gently with his index finger, lowering his eyes to my gaze. It ws at that second before our lips met that I pulled completely away.

"I am sorry Rick, could we start over? That didn't feel right," I said as Chad looked at me weird than smirked.

"What?" I said.

"You are scared that you will be hooked once you kiss me," He said.

"No, I am not. I just wasn't ready," I said going back to the door of his bedroom as he lead me in. I went and sat down on his bed after Rick called action.

"I like it," I said looking at my toes.

"Thanks," Chad said placing his finger under my chin again and lifting my head up towards him. His eyes sparkled and we leaned in. Something snapped and once again I pulled away.

"I am so sorry Rick, I need a quick brake," I said walking off set.

C.P.O.V.

I watched Sonny walk away, heading quickly to her dressing room. I started to walk off set when Rock motioned for me to come over.

"Chad?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Did something happen between you two? She seemed pretty tense and uneasy through all the filming," He said.

"No, nothing happened," I lied.

"Okay go talk to her, I don't have anymore time. We need to be done tonight, that will mean you will be here until she goes with the flow okay?" He said.

"Fine," I said angrily.

S.P.O.V

I walked into my room and shut the door. I picked up the phone and called Ferguson.

"Hello?" I heard him answer.

"Tank God you picked up where are you?" I said.

"I am home," He said.

"Why?" I said.

"I am not feeling all that good, sorry I can't be there with you," He said then coughed.

"Okay," I said disappointed he wasn't going to come in.

"I have to go Sonny, I love you," He said. Chad walked into my room and looked right at me while I paced around on the phone. I stopped dead in my tracks as he looked at me. I glared at him. I didn't say anything.

"Hello Sonny?" Ferguson said.

"Oh sorry, um, love you too," I said in a quick rush.

"So you love him?" Chad asked.

"I told you this morning, I am ot sure what is going on," I stated.

"Comm'on Sonny, admit it, you don't like him," Chad said walking closer to me.

"I do like him," I said more to myself; trying to convince myself more than Chad.

"Really?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," I insisted.

"Okay, come on Sonny, let's just finish up this scene," He said. I looked up at him; big mistake. His blue eyes caught mine in a swift glance. We continued to gaze at one another and I couldn't control my physical attraction. He reached for me and leaned in again like this morning. I kissed him again for real; like this morning. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my back pulling me close to him. The door opened and I heard a gasp.

"Sonny! How could you cheat on my brother you little, ugh you little! And with you Chad, my best friend!" Portlyn screamed tears running down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

**What should I fix, do, or you know, write? Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the suspense and gushy last paragraphs of the last chapter. I just had to do that!**

I sat there, my mind racing about what was going to happen now. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said weakly. Rick walked in.

"Filming," He said motioning for me to follow.

"Okay," I said. I walked back onto the bedroom set and started the scene. We started to lean in to kiss once again; I could feel the pressure of Chad's body right next to mine. I felt the cold glare of Portlyn. I saw an annoyed look on Rick's face. Chad's lips almost hit mine. I dodged it and kissed his cheek.

"Sonny," Rick said obviously upset and mad at me.

"Sorry, one more time, I will get it okay?" I pleaded. Chad smirked at me, and went back to place. We ran through the three or four line then leaned again. I mentally locked myefl so I was only breathing, and moving my lips. I tried to make myself invincible to the psark I had felt before. I got ready for what was coming. Our lips met. No matter how hard I tried not to feel it, I felt it. No amount of preparation could block the cannons firing in my stomach. I started to enjoy it. I tried to stop enjoying Chad but I couldn't find a way out of the simple sensation of passion I felt between us. I pulled his tie down so I could lock my hands in his hair. He ran his hands to my waist, lowering them a bit, and pulling me into a tight embrace. We fell backward onto the bed as Rick called cut. I pulled away grasping for air as I looked around me. I heard Rick mutter finally, and the crew men started turning of the cameras. Chad stood there looking peculularly at me but I ignored it. I saw Portlyn standing there. She glared at me. I tried to have a soft look on my face but all that showed was how uncomfortable I felt. That seemed to satisfy her. She spun on her heel leaving only Chad staring at me.

"What?" I said annoyed walking off the stage. I was angry at how irresistible he was. It wasn't fair. Ferguson was a better guy but we weren't meant to be. Stupid fate. Stupid mother nature. Stupid Chad. Stupid hormones!

"I didn't know you could be so passionate," He said smirking. I turned around my face steaming red.

"I wasn't being passionate, I was acting. And for your information, Ferguson is a much better guy than you. I don't know why I kissed you this morning or just now. I don't know why you obviously want to kiss me and I don't know why I am answering your question from this morning but I don't like you and I am tired of your egotistical jerk-ish self!" I screamed.

"I thought it was obvious," He said.

"What? What is obvious?" I said. He walked into his dressing room as I followed.

"Either I am stupid or you just can't get it through your thick head Sonny," He said pacing back and fourth. I had never seen him like this before. He was stressed and yelling, he was serious and muttering several un-understandable things.

"Wha-" I started to say then he cut me off.

"That I freaking love you Sonny!" he yelled at me. He stared at my face hard, looking for a reaction. Then he continued. "You are the first girl that hasn't fallen for my charm. The one and only one who I had to have but never could. I have never felt like this about anyone. I know you don't feel the same way so just please, give me some space. I just ruined my life," He started mumbling. I stood there shocked at the words he had just spoken. Finally, the words clicked. Chad loved me. He said I was his one and only. He loved me. He couldn't. But he just said so. Do I love Ferguson? Do I? I. I am not sure.

"SONNY!" Chad yelled waving a hand in front of my face. I looked at him. He stood there, a few feet away from me. I couldn't control my emotions any more. I couldn't control my feet either. I walked over to him and yanked his tie down. I kissed him with anger, with passion, and with annoyance. After how much of a jerk Chad is, he wins? After how sweet Ferguson is, he ends up heart broken? I felt so bad as more guilt and anger layered into my stomach than filled our kiss. Chad's lips were soft on mine, not wanting to go overboard. He ran his tongue along my lower lip begging for entrance, which I smirked keeping my mouth shut. He got a bit more aggressive, pushing me onto the wall. He kicked the door of his dressing room shut. My legs started to fold under me, as I started to slide down he held me up, holding me in his arms. I pulled away gasping for air as he ran kisses down my neck. He got to the collar of my shirt where I signaled him to stop. He obediently placed his head on mine and smiled. I gave a small smile, not wanting to face the up coming drama.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time," He said looking at me. I didn't respond. Just stood there thinking about poor Ferguson.


	12. Chapter 12

After he said that, I stepped forward and pushing him off me. I grabbed my phone and walked out calling Ferguson. I was going to break up with him. I wasn't going to tell him about Chad though. He weakly said hello into the phone.

"Hey, we need to talk," I said.

"I know, Sonny, I don't think we sh-" He started to say. My stomach which weighed to the bottom of my body rose up at the thought of him not being heartbroken.

"Date?" I said.

"What? Sonny, you are breaking up with me?" He said. What was he going to say?

"Um, Ferguson I am so sorry, you are so sweet, and funny, and kind, but I think it be better if we were friends. Please don't feel bad, you did nothing wrong. It was all me, not you," I started mumbling off.

"No, no, Sonny, it is okay. I am man enough to take it," He said laughing weakly into the phone, trying to lighten the tension.

"I am sorry," I said.

"It's okay. I got to go, bye Sonny," He said. Before I could hang, up I heard something shatter. Then the line went dead. I hope every things okay.

I sat there for a bit until Chad waltzed.

"So, you done with Ferguson?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets. I gave a small nod and realized just how awful I felt. I felt like a monster; I had cheated on him, I had broken up with him, and worst of all, I had just broken his heart. I felt a pound of guilt smash into my stomach, my stomach started to sink down and down.

"You okay?" He said sitting down by me. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly. I hadn't realized the silent and steady tears gently dripping from my eyes.

"Because, I feel awful for breaking up with him," I said.

"You did it for a good cause," He said smirking.

"God Chad! You don't know what to say at the right time! Here I am feeling awful for breaking up with him all for you, someone who can't even stop caring about himself," I started. "You always think the world is about you and you never seem to care when someone else is hurt. You are no where near as good hearted as Ferguson but some how I feel something for you. I wish I felt something for him because he is so much better than you and I am so tired of that -"He cut me off, pressing his lips to mine. I shoved him off, slapping him right across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said.

"Oh, I don't know, does it look like I want to kiss you?" I yelled at him. "See what I mean, you can't do anything at the right time!" I said again.

"Sonny, look, I am sorry. I am sorry for being a jerk and not as good as Ferguson, sorry," He muttered like an ashamed little kid. I didn't feel like forgiving him. I grabbed my purse and my phone and walked out, more tears flooded my face, me not even knowing why, they just kept coming on. Ferguson, Chad, heartbreak, sorrow, tears, drama!!! Too much for me. I started driving, my eyes blurring my vision as I took a turn onto the highway. I continued driving, realizing that I passed my turn. I decided to stop at Starbucks and get a coffee, then turn around and go home. I wiped my tears away, wiped off the runny make up and pulled in. I walked in and got a mocha and sat down. No one was texting back so I just sat there thinking. Thoughts of Ferguson dulled my mind, and Chad's hurt look seemed to grow bigger in my mind. I didn't realize that the sun had started to set off in the distance, me being so absorbed in my thoughts. I walked back to my car and started to pull out. Not knowing I again took the wrong exit out of the parking lot, getting onto the road heading the opposite direction of the apartment. I decided I would drive around Platently Road and turn onto Samual then get back to my apartment. I continued onto Platenty, then turned onto Samual. But I could find the little exit. I drove by and by but I couldn't find it. I started to attract some attention, some guys walking towards where I was driving by and someone recognizing me as Sonny Munroe so I quickly drove off into a new direction and pulled over by a stop sign and picked up my phone. I called Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshal, Ferguson, my mom, and even most of the Mackenzie Falls cast. No one picked up. I was guessing So Random was still doing the show tonight, and Chasity had said something about a club. Mom, well, I have no idea. I had to resort to my final choice, Chad. I dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"CDC," He said.

"Chad, can you give me some directions to get back to my apartment?" I asked.

"Um, okay, why? You lost?" He asked chuckling. I wish I had a G.P.S.

"Um, yeah," I said. He laughed some more.

"Where are you?" He said. I looked up. The sign said Nanelon. But what caught my attention was a group of men walking towards my car.

"Um, Chad, I am on Nanelon and there are some guys walking up to me," I said revving the engine. Oh Shit!!!! No, no, no!! The engine wasn't starting up. Finally on my last try, it roared to life and I hit the gas.

"Sonny, get out of there. That's a bad part of L.A," He said sounding a little worried.

"Kay, where do I go?" I asked. He directed onto some safer roads. Finally he said after one more turn I would be back at my apartment. I didn't recognize where I was though. I turned and arrived in front of a giant white house. And of course, Chad rushed out as I pulled in.

"Yep, this is diffidently my apartment!" I said stepping out.

"I'm sorry, I had to see that you were okay," He said pulling me into a hug.

"Why were you so worried?" I asked looking up.

"Sonny that is the worst part of L.A. Don't you know that where the gangs are and the creeps and crap like that??" He said looking at my surprised expression. I mouthed oh as I stepped back into my car.

"Wait, Sonny, I am sorry for this afternoon and for being a cocky jerk," He said stepping back and looking a bit nervous.

"Did you just apologize?" I said shocked.

"Maybe," He said.

"Wow, never thought I would see the day," I smirked and pulled out of his driveway. I realized where I was after driving out of his neighborhood and finally arrived home. I opened the door and walked in. I got ready for the next day and went to bed.

* * *

I arrived in studio two a little late as I walked into my dressing room. Portlyn was standing there, looking very pissed.

"Um, hey," I said warily, trying to be pleasant.

"How could you? After you broke up with Ferguson, he went and wrecked his entire condo, through his phone at the wall and it shattered, then went to some club and got drunk where I had to drag him out," She yelled at me.

"What? Why did he go get drunk? Why did he total his condo?" I asked puzzled.

"He said something like losing heartbreak by drinking, he also said a lot of insane things about," She said evilly.

"Look, I didn't want to hurt him. I don't want you mad at me either," I said trying to apologize.

"No one wants me mad at them because my revenge is always bittersweet," She said walking out of the room. I stood there dumbfounded as I realized how much more of a wreck my life was turning into. At least the worst hasn't happened yet.


End file.
